barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shimmer (Magic of the Rainbow)
Shimmer is a reformed minor antagonist in Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow. She was the apprentice of Ruby. Unlike most fairies, she doesn't have conventional wings, and instead her hair functions as such. Story Shimmer is first seen getting her future read by Lumina, the moon fairy. Elina and Bibble come barging into Lumina's dorm without asking, and this makes Shimmer very bratty because her future reading in interrupted by Elina and Bibble. This causes Shimmer to shout at Elina and throw her out of Lumina's dorm without giving her a chance to speak. Near the very end of the movie, she became nice and sweet towards Elina and Bibble right after defeating Laverna and saving the Enchantress whIle being friends with them both. She seems to be very big headed and mean. She always gets on Elina's case and makes her feel very bad about herself. And plays along with Sunburst's jokes about Elina. She is very good friends with Sunburst and sits with her in most lessons when they are together. But later on after defeating Laverna and freeing the Enchantress, Shimmer becomes sweet and nice to Elina and Bibble. Physical Appearance Shimmer has magenta hair and her hair is the one who helps her flies, usually the ones she tied at both sides of her hair that has three rings and blue flower decorations. Her face is oval and has tanned skin with blue eyes. She wears a short purple necklace that being on the top of her long pink necklace. Her pink necklace has a heart locket. Her dress has a very short pink sleeve and her tops are purple with blue outline on the top of it. She has a short blue belt and magenta skirt with purple bracelet. Personality Shimmer can be annoying, short-tempered, rude, and envious. She was never happy when she first met Elina and Bibble. But she now is childish, girly and brave as helps Elina defeat Laverna. Powers and Abilities Shimmer is very good at Flance. When the Enchantress is teaching the apprentices, she is very graceful and skilled when doing Flance. Although not a fairy power, Shimmer is a skilled fairy ball player. When she, Sunburst and Faban are in the forest playing, she has a good aim and catch. Quotes * (To Elina and Bibble) "Not interested in having uninvited guests." * "It's YOU that should be sorry! I came in here to have my future read, not listen to yours! Ugh, that's it, just get out of here." * (To Linden and Elina) "Other than the two of you?" * "Of course it's her fault! We're just lucky that the Enchantress wasn't there, or we'd have lost her too!" * "Us? But we're not ready!" * "We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for Elina." * "Elina! Your wings!" * "If you need anything about braids, come to visit!" Gallery Shimmer doll.jpg ShimmerandSunburst.png vlcsnap-14179220.png -Barbie-Fairytopia-Magic-of-Rainbow-Screencaps-barbie-movies-35859509-640-352.jpg 941326_1328106180039_full.png DA1C6AC4-3BDE-48E2-8A94-28AE8EA6DC58.png Shimmer and Faban.jpg|Shimmer and Faban Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Category:Kids Category:Chelsea's Roles Category:Antagonists Category:American Characters